Stuck with YOU!
by Toxic Doxie
Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a closet... Murderous mops and buckets. Scary urges and rather... interesting temptations. This can only mean... HUMOR! All dialogue! HrxD! Ladies and gentlemen, say bye to clichés! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone ;D This is just random fanfic that includes HrD in it. -dreams off- Ok, enjoy ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the HP characters, none of them... What, do I look like J.K.R. to you? I own nothing but these very weird Adidas pink socks... You can have them for free, anyways. Yeah, and the plot, duh. ;D

**Rating:** T, well... Just swearing and some themes, although it's really only... well, hints.

* * *

"Excellent, Mudblood. Just excellent." 

"Gah! What? Excuse me! It was your entire fault! You locked us here!"

"Oh, _sure._"

"If you didn't play that stupid prank on me, you wouldn't have been here. _Stuck _here with me!"

"Not _stuck _here with you. But stuck here with _you_."

"Well, if it's such a problem, I guess you'll just have to fix it yourself, _Malfoy_."

"Fix what? Look, we are stuck in a closet, with freaking mops, buckets and… s-spiders."

"You're scared of spiders? I can't believe this! The great Sytherin Prince scared of spiders!"

"First of all, you will not call me that because that's to much honor for you. And second of all, you changed the subject. Will you fix it, the _great Hogwarts bookworm_?"

"Why should I?"

"You locked us in!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Wasn't it your prank that went wrong?"

"…"

"Ha!"

"Well, at least it worked."

"Looks like it went perfectly. You chose Goyle out of all people to help you? Honestly if I were you I would have noticed that the bloke had his hand up Millicent's skirt before I came up the corridor. Plus, he got points off by being out after curfew. So do you still believe that it worked, hmm?"

"Yeah! Look, you're here, locked in and yeah!"

"Yes, but didn't you notice, you're kind of here too, locked in and yeah?"

"Well, that was their fault, not mine. Where was Crabbe anyways?"

"And I am the one to tell you. I found him drooling on a picture of cupcakes on the sixth floor. Or, wait, was it the picture that randomly changed into a porn-star from the Weird Sisters?"

"I think I am going to be sick."

"Eh, not on me, please."

"No, that'll be too much pleasure for you, Mudblood."

"There's a bucket."

"Hmm, let's see. Hmm, looks interesting."

"You can actually see? I always knew you had those Mary Sue powers."

"All I can see is you… wait, is this your hair? Eh, its all damp… eh, disgusting!"

"That's a mop, Malfoy, not my hair. Now please would you please stop moving because I really don't think I have enough space. You. OW! You stepped on my toe!"

"What are you, a troll? You have two-meter toes? What is this? Oh, look another bucket."

"I would prefer if you didn't touch it."

"I do what I want to do. I can just use it…"

"I swear, Malfoy, if you put it on your head, I am going to… scream."

"Wow. It echoes. He-e-e-l-l-o."

"You surely know that this is the bucket Filch uses to clean the toilets on the second floor?"

"…"

"Never mind."

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY PERFECT, WONDERFUL, GORGEOUS HAIR! ALL GONE TO WATSE!"

"Ahem. Malfoy?"

"I SWEAR! WHERE'S THAT FILCH! SUE HIM! I WILL SEVVY TO-"

"Sevy?"

"…God, Granger, can you just leave the details behind?"

"Can you just take that bucket off your head now?"

"Yeah! … But, it won't… Ah… It… Just. AH! WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'd rather you if you didn't throw it at me, you know. It doesn't smell that good."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ok, calm down now. You sound like a constipated… leave the details out, shall I?"

"This isn't good. This is really, really bad."

"…"

"This is actually horrible. Awful. Dreadful."

"…"

"This is pathetic. Bloody terrible."

"Can you stop talking to yourself, now Malfoy?"

"… Sho."

"Very elegant… … It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"You and your optimistic Gryffindork side."

"Better than anything you'd come up with."

"Granger, you're pathetic. Can you just come up with something more intelligent?"

"Malfoy, can't you think of something?"

"You have no imagination, that's why you bury yourself in those books."

"And you waste it on something inappropriate and disgusting."

"Oh, _sho._"

"You've already said that."

"Shut up, Mudblood."

"I swear if you call me that again… I will choke you with this mope."

"Mudblood."

"Grr. Prat."

"Hmm, Brat."

"Idiot. Ferret."

"Bookworm. Freak."

"Jerk!"

"Nerd!"

"Dick-head!"

"Ow! Wit."

"…"

"What ran out of vocabulary, or have are you afraid to be caught swearing, little miss-know-it-all?"

"You're just…"

"I am what? Words are too perfect to describe me?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"… You're such a jerk!"

"Ow! I am paralyzed with shock! Oh my, Granger called me a jerk! Revolution! News flash!"

"Grr, you're so annoying!"

"I'd rather if you'd not search for my cheek because it's very far from your destination."

"…But you're still a dick-head."

"Oh, slut."

"…"

"Um. Shit, sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Why, _of course_ you didn't."

"No really, I didn't. That was a little too harsh. Sorry."

"Well, that's a pity now isn't it? And we were getting on so well."

"Yeah, I know… shameful."

"Yes, you always are."

"No, not me, but the fact that we were actually getting along."

"I feel mostly sad, because the one and only Draco Malfoy is ashamed of talking to me. Horrible."

"I know. Gives me bad mental images."

"Oh, _shut _up, will you?"

"Now that's not exactly very polite is it?"

"I don't care."

"… God, you are so boring!"

"Then stop asking me weird questions and shut up will you?"

"I don't want to bore myself to death!"

"That would be a very emotional option."

"Yeah, well, can you tell me something interesting? Because I am bored."

"I heard that. I thought you didn't like talking to me."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to spent my boredom time in silence."

"Stop moaning, I know perfectly well that you're bored. Anyways, what time is it?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"No, I just asked you."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"What are you, mentally retarded?"

"No, I'm _bored._ That's it."

"You sound excited."

"Er… Can you please not move around too much? Because your hand is not exactly on the favorable spot at the moment. And… yeah, can you just… move away a little?"

"There is nowhere I can move, Malfoy."

"I am bored. I… am… bored… I-am-bored. I… a-am… bo-o-or-r-red."

"What is your problem?"

"It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"I can't see. It's kind of _dark _on here."

"That would be a point. And reason why your hand is still on my stomach?"

"Huh? Oh-h…"

"Yeah."

"…"

"But it's still a nice day, isn't it?"

"AH! Why me? God, can you hear my plea? Do something to get me out of this hell! Oh-oh, please!"

"You sound concerned."

"I need an aspirin."

"Yeah, but don't you think a spell would be more wise? Ha! Look, the great Hermione Granger doesn't know any spells for headaches! Oh, this is too much now!"

"What do you think, Malfoy, if I just _had _a wand I would have been away from you. Far, far away."

"Oh."

"…"

"_Ohhh…_"

"Yeah. This is getting boring."

"I told you so!"

"What is your favorite subject?"

"…Do I have to answer that one?"

"Malfoy, I meant lesson at _school_."

"Oh, Right. Potions, yours?"

"Potions are okay, I guess, but I like charms best."

"Flitwik is wicked."

"He's pretty awesome, have you seen him dueling?"

"No, that's Dark Arts."

"Nah, he knows loads of charms and he's real good at dueling."

"Whatever. What's… your favorite meal?"

"Well, I certainly enjoy eating Pizza."

"Me too!"

"And then, the topping of salami and pineapple."

"And cheese."

"Em, is there a pizza without cheese?"

"No. Hmm…"

"What's… Your top three?"

"That would be… Well, okay. You know that Marianna girl from seventh year in Ravenclaw? Yeah, Greengrass and Brown. The Weaslette is okay. But she's a Gryffindor… Yours?"

"I am not telling you!"

"Oh, come on! I told you!"

"Well… okay. There's this very hot guy in Hufflepuff seventh year, Adrian. Then, I guess, Theodore Nott and… I guess Seamus is pretty good looking. Oh and half the girls, so the ones who aren't interested in Harry are certainly interested in you."

"Including you?"

"No!"

"Oh but you aren't interested in Potter?"

"… Of course, with the exception of me."

"And Weasley?"

"Ron? Nah, he's going out with Lavender."

"Him? Oh, that's just wrong! Plus, why would he go out with Brown? She's pretty, although she's a Gryffindor and deserves more than that poor excuse of a wizard!"

"Oh my, you are jealous of Ron?"

"No!"

"…"

"Stop laughing, will you?"

"…"

"Just _stop, _Granger! Stop wheezing!"

"I… can't… it's when you laugh too hard, you start… Huh-ha…"

"God, it's not that funny. Your humor is really screwed up. Plus, I just said that… Well…"

"Huh-ha!"

"Not again. That's it, if you choke I am not saving you."

"…"

"And if your corpse will fall on me… Eh, bad mental image."

"I… huh-ha…"

"I hate you, you know, Mudblood?"

"Mood-killer."

"Heh."

"That wasn't really nice."

"Oh, _darling. _Oh, _dear._"

"Bastard."

"Wow, another Renaissance. I feel inspired, dearling."

"It's the second time you call me darling."

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"… Can you _please _not touch some very private parts of the human body? Just stop moving, right?"

"Right. Sorry, it's just really uncomfortable."

"I kind of noticed, Granger. Anyways, what time is it?"

"I think we've been through this. I don't know… I am cold."

"Hmm. I would have given you my cloak…"

"… But?"

"I won't."

"Oh, dear, I am going to suffer with that sad fact."

"…"

"Is that your cloak?… oh… um… thanks."

"You're welcome… Granger?"

"…"

"Granger? Have you gone deaf?"

"Sorry, momentarily incapacitated with shock."

"Wow, you feel special don't you?"

"No way! Hmm… By the way, what did I touch tat you told me not to?"

"…"

"Malfoy?… Draco?"

"…"

"Holy… shit…"

* * *

A/N: Alright, I feel inspired ;D So, yeah, please leave a review. I warn you, read my profile, I hate flames and return them BACH to you! So, don't mess with me, bee-atch. ;D Anyways, please review)) 

-Marianka


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody! First of all I wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers that actually bothered to write a feedback! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! YAY! LUV YOU ALL :D **Bonnythebunny, pobrediabla, Kikyo'sExterminator, SlytherinPrincess189, StarArrow, HGDMfixrock, hotpinkheels, SamanthaBrookes, afamily123, Mystic Dodo**: YOU ROCK MY LAME ASS! lmao ;D

**Disclaimer**: I don't won any of the HP characters, nope. But guess what? I own this yummy doughnut that my roommate wanted to steal. And now it's swimming in my stomach! …Fine. I'll shut up. And of course, I own the plot. YAY!

**Rating**: T. That is it. It's **T** because of the talented tainted tasty thirsty turtles! FINE, I'll really shut up now. Sob. Now on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Holy… shit…_ I am sorry!" 

"Well, you should be… I am still really bored. I hope that those _stupid_… I mean, that my classmates find me sooner or later. I hope it's sooner, because I'll be dead by the time it's later. Understand?"

"You actually reckon somebody is searching for you? Huh."

"Don't you start _wheezing _again, Granger."

"R-right… You know, your disease of boredom is spreading on me too."

"You are actually bored? With me?"

"Yes, do you see anybody else here apart from you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sure. Your imaginary friends – Goyalius and Crabbies."

"…"

"Malfoy, _who _else do you see?"

"Scared now? There is someone hiding in the gigantic shadows of the heartless mops-"

"Mops don't have hearts."

"Yeah, go spoil the fun by saying something as pathetic as that. How can state that it doesn't have a heart? Everything has a heart, you heartless worm! … Yeah, well I'm just kidding."

"I think that's not exactly the point here. I asked you a question you stupid… potato."

"Huh? You truly are somewhat weird. And seriously, are you that blind yourself? I see _you_, who else?"

"Oh. Oh _yeah_."

"Uh-duh! And don't embarrass yourself anymore."

"In front of who? You? Well, to tell you the truth I don't give a damn what you think of me. I can do anything I wish. I can yell. YADELEY-YA-HA! YADELEHEH-HA-YA-HA! Or I can tap-dance!"

"You scream that again in my ear and you wont be able to scream anything in your life ever again!"

"You are such a jerk!"

"Heard that before."

"Then shut up!"

"Then you too!"

"…"

"…"

"You are such a dick-head!"

"Easy on the vocabulary, dahling."

"Bastard."

"Idiotic-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Humph…"

"…" (Even more silence.)

"Hmm… Jealousy…Hmm…Hm-hm-hm… through sick lullabies… your alibis…"

"Malfoy? Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Wait. Listen carefully."

"… I can't hear anything."

"Strange… It stopped."

"Oh… Ok. Hmm… my eager eyes… I'm Mr. Brightside… Hmm-hmm… Hm-hm-hm."

"Malfoy! What is that! Can you hear it?"

"_What?_ Why are you grasping my hand?"

"There must be a wailing dog outside. Did you hear it?"

"A wailing _what?_"

"A dog. Or some retarded monster. It's haunting us! No, it must be an OC in the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Huh? You've got paranoia."

"It's a spasticated spazzing whining homeless… monster!"

"_Excuse me_, Granger, it was me! I am so glad I have scared you but you can't just insult my singing like that! It's not nice, now is it? Come to think of it, you shouldn't say anything on that matter."

"Well, you should try for an singer, you w-"

"I know. I am just good for everything. I would be the _hottest_ singer around."

"So you can actually be useful. You can play the role of a homeless dog in the background of a play. The _hottest_ dog ever invented, ever seen around. With the most gorgeous wails."

"…"

"Oh! You don't hit girls!"

"Did I? I so didn't."

"What? Ow, I think I am actually bleeding!"

"God, I just stabbed you with some stick here."

"But it's a metal stick! And you don't just stab girls with metal sticks!"

"Who is there left to stab then?"

"You! You wit, insufferable prat and a horrible person in general!"

"You summoned my lacks pretty well there, Granger."

"Your wonderful personality that is!"

"Oh _dear_."

"…Humph…" (…)

"… So…"

"So _what_? I am nearly bleeding here, that's what!"

"Nice."

"I thought so."

"So how are you?"

"_Excuse me_, Malfoy? What are implying?"

"It's called manners, Granger."

"You're saying that? After you have just hit me?"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"YADELEY-YA-HA!"

"OW! My EAR! _Granger!_"

"Ha! There you go!"

"Where's your ear? AAAAAAHHHHGG-YADELEY-AAAAAAAAAAAHGG! There!"

"You sound like you're in agony, my darling."

"Vengeance will be mine!"

"Another thing, that was neck you were pressing your _lips _against."

"Really? That's why I thought your ear was seriously deformed."

"Pardon me, Mr., but me ears are perfectly normal! It's you who looks like a deformed hag!"

"A gorgeous hag nonetheless… Hey, what? Hag? You, bi-yyy… each."

"…"

"OW!"

"I hope that hurt, Malfoy!"

"It _did_! Was that the same stick that I poked you with?"

"Indeed. Its quite useful."

"Why, Granger, you're loosening up. Just don't beat me up, yet, okay?"

"You only wait… And yeah, what do you want me to do? I refuse to just sit here without _anything _to do. It's only because I have nothing else to do but to fool around. And it's dark, scary and _hot _in here."

"Oh, yeah. What… is this?"

"Malfoy? Your… your… hand. Could you… Move… eh, move it?"

"Up? Ooh."

"NO! Down! No! Wait, just stop, will you?"

"Ok, I'll stop. Right, right there…"

"Oomph!"

"What again? Listen, I can't keep immobile, I'll turn into a pile of mush when we get out."

"Grr. Ok. Just don't move it. And don't squeeze my stomach, that's not what you think it is."

"It isn't?"

"Once again, your intelligence and quick-thinking astounds me. What do you think?"

"I can tell what I am thinking about… but… I won't do that."

"I hate you, Malfoy!"

"Touché."

"…"

"And _I_ hate awkward pauses, don't you?"

"I hate _awkward _and forced chats more."

"How _awkward._ I feel mostly enthralled."

"And I am certainly mesmerized my your wonderful comments!"

"Oh, I always suspected, I always _knew _you fancied me! I mean, it's ok-"

"Malfoy-"

"I mean, everybody has a crush on me-"

"Malfoy, I am warning you!"

"Everybody has a thing for me-"

"MALFOY!"

"OW! What was that for?"

"I do _not _fancy you! And that's – for proving that I would never fancy you, never ever!"

"You get quite emotional you know? – OW! That's quite enough now!"

"You deserve much, much more. Believe me, this is only to show you how helpless you are."

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Ah! You are insufferable! You are _worse _than I suspected!"

"That's nice. But… I don't care. Your stupidity is just cureless."

"Well, what can I say? I can say that now it's your turn to wear the bucket!"

"Huh? – AH! MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ooh, it echoes! Say he-e-e-l-lo!"

"AH! MALFOY! I SWEAR, STOP PRESSING IT DOWN ONTO MY HEAD!"

"It's even louder than I suspected. Maybe someone will hear us…"

"MALFOY, GET IT OFF ME!"

"Or, you will… ?"

"Ow… You twat. Please, Malfoy!"

"Hmm… Let me think…"

"Can't your rotten brain think faster? IT STINKS! And I don't want to stink!"

"You already do."

"GRR! Just… stop… oww… please, I need oxygen. Please, Malfoy! Draco? … Malfoy?"

"Ye-e-essss? What can I do for you now? Room service? Massage?"

"Malfoy, please stop it. It stinks like _hell _here."

"Aww… You make me want to pity you. But of course, that would be retarded."

"So you don't?"

"Aww, you sound almost cute."

"Please… I'll make puppy eyes. Please…"

"Aww…"

"MALFOY! FREAKING HELL PUT THIS THING AWAY YOU TWAT, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"WOW! My ears. What are you, planning on leaving me deaf?"

"You give me fresh ideas. Come on, don't be a dickhead. Oh, too late, am I not?"

"Sho."

"IT STINKS! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Nah, you look better with the bucket instead of your _face_."

"…"

"Have I touched a nerve? Huh!"

"…"

"Granger?"

"…"

"Okay, now you're pissed at me. I was only joking. I'll get it off you, if you really want it…"

"…"

"Granger. Cotton stuck in your ears? Or have you decided to spend the rest of your light days in there?… Come on! Answer me! Ok, I'll take it off… there."

"…"

"Not even a thank you?"

"…"

"Why d'you turn away? There's not enough space for… gah. Uh- just _how _much do you weigh?"

"…"

"Granger. All right, Hermione, it's not funny anymore."

"…"

"OW! HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Ha! Say that again, Malfoy!"

"Eh, you were right, it really _stinks _in here. Eww."

"I am always right. Now shut up and leave me in peace."

"HE-EE-LLO! HH-EE-LLO, GRAAAAANGER… He-e-ello."

"There's no point in praying is there? What else could I do? Smack you? Done that. Whack you with a stick? Done that. Poke you? Done that too…"

"H-a-a-a-a-I the-e-e-ere…"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I am thinking… Hmm…"

"OOOH, I can see… I can see… I… Can't see anything."

"Loser. Let's see. What color are your boxers?"

"What? AH! GET OFF ME! YOU PERVERTED…"

"Aww, well, isn't that just cute? You have _teddy bears _on your boxers, Malfoy."

"That's because-"

"HA! Now I can blackmail you!"

BAM-BAM-BAM. BANG-BANG.

"…"

"…"

"Oh… my poor, poor gorgeous head."

"Malfoy. You. Are. Dead."

"The. Living. Dead."

"No. You. Are. Simply. _Dead._"

"What, did your teeth fall out?"

"YESH!"

"Huh?"

"I LOSHT MY TEEF!"

"HUH?"

"Eh. I was only joking."

"Well, your jokes aren't exactly funny."

"Yeah, well, you're boring."

"You're boringer."

"That's not a word, you twat."

"Blah-blah-blah…"

"Blah-blah-blah."

"Talk some more."

"Talk some more."

"Granger?"

"Granger?"

"GRANGER?"

"GRANGER!"

"OWW! My ears! _Again!_ I cannot believe this! That was a shriek I have never heard before."

"OUCH! My ears! _Again!_ I cannot believe this! That was a shriek I have never heard before."

"Granger. What the HELL?"

"Granger, what the _hell?"_

"You're such a loser. You're talking to yourself."

"You're such a loser. You're talking to yourself."

"I am not!"

"Ok, this is annoying. Well… Your boxers still have teddy bears on them. And that is like so-o last year's."

"And your American talking style is so-o yesterday."

"And your comments are so five minutes ago."

"And-"

"Shut up."

"You-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Shut _up_, Malfoy."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Granger? I can talk whenever I want to. I can do whatever I want to do! I can do _anything _I want now. And I swear, no one can stop me from-"

"You sound like Voldy."

"Pardon me? Who is that?"

"Voldemort, the muggle porn star. No really, a shopkeeper. What are you?"

"_Who _am I you want to know?"

"No, what the _hell _are you?"

"There's something _wrong _about you."

"So yesterday."

"What is?"

"You don't say that anymore, dahling."

"You… your confidence. You seem… Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You're… almost _flirting _with me, as though you were sure that I liked you back."

"But I _don't_ like you."

"You confused me."

"…"

"No really, there's something very, very strange going on. Why is the greatest bookworm of all flirting with Draco Malfoy? In a closet, stepping – ouch- on my feet and stabbing me –ouch- with metallic sticks?"

"I'll explain clearly. I am currently standing in a wonderfully smelling wardrobe, full of _scary _mops and buckets. And that's all related to what? I give you three guesses! YOU!"

"I am not a _what – not a something_! I told you, say who! I am not an object."

"Only if I had my wand with me…"

"Tell me about it."

"So, as I was saying. I'm stuck in a cupboard with you, dearest Malfoy, because of a very well planned prank that you tired to play on me. Quite fruitless, I would say."

"What do you mean fruitless?"

"There are no oranges here. Nor bananas. Duh… So now we're stuck here. It's probably half past two or something. I am deadly… dead. And tiredly tired. And of course happily happy with you and all."

"I _know_. I mean, Goyle really screwed it up. Now not even I get to sleep properly, but waste my time having a filthy Mud… All right, Granger, I'll be _nice-_"

"For once. And it's really unnerving to hear my last name all the time."

"Ok. So if I call you… by your first name, you call me…"

"Draco, it's time to get a memory."

"Uh-huh-ha. Not funny, Gra-_Hermione_."

"Why, of course it isn't. Why would something serious seem funny?"

"Again, flunk. Not funny."

"Okay. Good night then, _Draco._"

"You're going to sleep?"

"Hmm…"

"_Hermione_?"

"What, _Draco_"

"You don't say it like that. Not like DRACO, don't spit it out. But it rolls off your tongue, nice and slow. Say it with me. _Draaaco._"

"_Draaaaaaaaaacccooooooooo._"

"Not the 'o'. You sound constipated."

"…"

"Ok, that was a little inappropriate."

"Just a bit."

"…"

"…"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Just checking if it rolls of your tongue too. _Hermiiiiione._"

"No, it's like that. _Herrrrrrrrmione._"

"Rrrrrrr. _Herrrrmione. _Oh yeah…"

"Hmm…".

"Cool."

"Yeah. Well, good night _Draaaaaaaco._"

"Have sweet Nightmares, dear _Herrrrrrrmione._"

"You'll certainly haunt them. Hmm…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, yo, dudette?"

"…"

"Oh don't tell me you're asleep. On me. On my precious shoulder. I'll have my robes wrinkled tomorrow morning… When there are so many spiders around… And when I'm so bored. And when I really need is a nice pizza… Or… just something to do… or eat… or… Yeah well, whatever… I am _bored._ Does this tell you anything, Granger?… _Herrrrmione_? I guess my rambling with my perfect, beautiful voice is indeed a lullaby… Waky-waky you whacko, watch out lights coming on, rise and shine!"

"What are you doing, Draco?"

"Finally! Huh? Oh, nothing really. Just _bored_."

"Then stop talking to yourself and shut up."

"Darn. Well, you can't stay asleep for too long. With me talking and stuff. So I'll just talk. Dammit, wake up! WAKY-WAKY! … Okay, FINE! If you're so stubborn to go to sleep at one o'clock in the morning. Or two? But think of it philosophically, time is just… a never-ending circle that touches everything in this world. It sees everything. It embraces every object in its spade that changes you forever so that you cannot revert into anything you've ever been… It's two snakes that try to swallow each other… But in the end the two will only leave a pile of yummy forcemeat behind… I'm hungry. _Ohhh_, Her_rrrr_mione!"

"…"

"God, I am going to _die_…"

"Mal- _Draaaaaco_?"

"Huh? The savior of my life came to save my life?"

"Shut up."

"Darn."

* * *

A/N: lol I had fun writing that too Personally I think that it may be a little funnier but I'll try harder for chappy 3 ;D Hop eyou enjoyed it and I'll try to post soon! Well... yeah, REVIEW! Come on people, tell me what you think! Any suggestions? Okay, so yeah, REVIEW NOW:D lmao Oh yeah, and Marianka's just a form of saying Marianna. I'm Russian - that is if you care... Sob. lmao 

-Marianka ;D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I am back with chapter 3! YAY! Anyways, my SPECIAL thank you goes to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! Luv y'all guys! ;D **Kikyo'sExterminator, halfbloodprincess2, Potter's Gf, whatdidido2u, juicebump88, CursedBlonde, obsession911, Eternally-BlackRose-Yours, TaurusGirl, I'm Blond. James Blond., GriffyGirl, pobrediabla, bonnythebunny, Mystic Dodo and Belkin** _You guys ROCK MY WORLD! I am so _HAPPY! YAY! Thank you to all of you! I've noticed that there are Russians reading this (HEY! lol) and a Hungarian - my cousin is half-Hungarian, so yay for you too! YAY! Any other naitonailties? ALL OF YOU ROCK SOCKS! Thank you again! Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer and rating**: once again, AAAHHH! I look at myself in the mirror and... don't see JKR. SEE? R: T.

"Darn."

"Can you please shut up, _Draco_?"

"What, need your beauty sleep?"

"Like you know what the hell that is."

"Actually, I do. And better than any of you. Guess why I'm so gorgeous? I actually look after myself!"

"Yeah, you spend more time with your hair than with any girl from Hogwarts."

"I spent more time with you today, for example! It's just that I can't exactly separate myself from my hair. It's_ physically _impossible, don't you find? Just a little bit. Plus, why shouldn't I? It lifts my reputation a whole level."

"Oh _really_? Are you sure you know what everyone thinks of you?"

"N-no…"

"That's what I thought. Only 'poofs' as they say, spend so much time in front of the mirror."

"WHAT? Fist of all, I am _not _gay! What are they, retarded?"

"Should I ask you the same question?"

"Uh-duh. You're not funny."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why are we back to second names?"

"You're just so stupid that it makes me revert to your second name again."

"Don't you like it though? Hmm, _Malfoy. _Don't you ever imagine yourself as Hermione Malfoy?"

"That sounds _wrong_, darling-husband."

"That gives me bad mental images. Eh."

"Oh, _shut _up, will you? You _know _that you're only saying it because I'm not a pureblood."

"Ha! You admit it!"

"And I am proud of my position!"

"What, next to me, stepping on my toes and telling me scary predictions of the future?"

"You actually reckon that we're gonna be _married_? Ooh, boy, you're pretty twisted!"

"No freaking way! Do you know that first of all, I will never go so low as marrying a Gryffindork, bookworm and a Mudblood at that. Surely you would have noticed how much I treasure my reputation and heir-line in our family."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I am not joking anymore. Do I call you anything that mean?"

"Well… no. But we're still enemies aren't we?"

"You say it as though it's a common rule or something."

"But it is. You, the three of you, the _Golden Trio._ We've always been enemies. And always will!"

"This is insane! What are we, tribes? God, just _why _do you hate me?"

"I just do! So what!"

"That's it! So there's no reason! Well then, I'll just hate you back for no reason at all!"

"Like you didn't hate me before!"

"I did!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, don't talk to me then. Be all pissed and hate me forever."

"…"

"Oh, come on. We were indeed getting along quite well. Don't spoil it all by ignoring me now! It's not like I asked anyone to lock us in here. And not like you don't know that I hated you before."

"Cut the bullshit."

"Eh, there's even shit here? My poor gorgeous head, it'll be dizzy tomorrow from this nightmare!"

"You don't have anything in it for it to feel dizzy."

"HUH! I do! Let's see, I bet you that I'm actually smarter than you! What did you get for Potions?"

"I got A. I got A plus in everything except Dark Arts and Potions."

"Ha! What did you get!"

"I got A."

"Oh… Never mind. Well, I got A in everything, except for Potions. I got A plus."

"And who's saying that he's more intelligent. _Blah-blah-blah._"

"I bet you're cheating. You so are, you just want to seem innocent!"

"_Blah…_"

"What, _blah_?"

"Blah."

"Blah."

"Blah- ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! STOP IT MALFOY! AAAAAHHHH!"

"I am evil, _evil, _EVIL!"

"Eeeeek! AAAAH –hahahahahahahaha, SOPT IT NOW! AHAHA. STO-haha-Pphaha."

"Never knew you were ticklish."

"Teeheee… Heeheee…"

"I told you I will torture you! I never break promises! That's so much fun. Torturing people is fun!"

"Why, you should be a professional, you out of all people should know perfectly well."

"Ooh, sharp tongue there, Gr- Hermione."

"What do you think? My comments are always bashing."

"Mine are better!"

"Nah-huh."

"Yah-huh."

"Nah-huh."

"Yah-huh."

"Well, you're ticklish and that sucks."

"English manners, deary."

"That's bloody awful… dude."

"Yo."

"What was _that_, Hermione?"

"You forgot, it's _Herrrrrrmione, _okay, _Draaaaaco_?"

"R-right, Herrrrrrrrmione. But that's not the point. What was the point?"

"The point is that I am deadly _bored_. That's the major issue of the Indian coconuts."

"You truly are random. Oh, al' yeh Gryffindorks, so weird."

"Heh, you sound like Hagrid. And it doesn't really suit you, you freak."

"I do not smell like that… uh, that… ! THAT! Giant!"

"Clean your ears, Draco, or get new ones. These are about to dry off and fall. Off."

"Uh-duh-huh. How funny. You wanna know why I cant hear you? Because you freakin' shrieked in my ear two minutes ago. Your: YADELEH-YA-HA! I swear, you are so damn retarded!"

"Dammit, I understood, thank you."

"Good."

"Great, Draco, delightful!"

"Fine. Wonderful!"

"Excellent!"

"Fantastic! Brilliant-"

"Will you shut up now? I understood how wonderful I am already!"

"Yeah, _right_. You wish. Just _perfect._"

"Oh my GOD! Stop it! I swear, if you repeat it once more, I'll choke you!"

"Ooh. Absolutely beautiful! Superb!"

"Aaaah! What is your problem!"

"Gah-huh-ckah-gah. Ch-choke no-no-NO! Sto-whoa-waa-pp-p. Stop shaking me and trying to squish my neck into a –gah-ckah- STICK!"

"But you are a stick. You're such a _stick_."

"My poor, poor neck. Look, now it has nail prints!"

"Oh, we are all going to die. We are all gonna _die_, especially you, those marks are deadly! What are you waiting for? Run! Run and save your life, it's in danger! Run as fast as your sticks can carry you!"

"_Sticks_? My legs are not sticks! What are you implying? My legs are perfect."

"They're probably hairy. Eh, _really _bad mental image."

"Shut up. I'm a guy and don't use… whatever it's called. The waix-ing charm."

"It's called wax, Draco, not waix. Is that even a word?"

"No. No, no it isn't. No, nah, of course it isn't. What! NO! Well, you don't know, do you! NO!"

"No need to spaz, you spastic spaz."

"Nice vocabulary, _Herrrrrmione._"

"Humph…"

"… Do you wanna play a game?"

"Well… Let me think…"

"…"

"…"

"So?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Grange- _Hermione_, you are such a fun-sucker!"

"And you're a Party-pooper. Ok, what's the game anyways?"

"So you _do _wanna play?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like… we don't really like to have fun do we? Or does someone dream of having fun with a certain someone whom I don't know. _Yet _that is. Who do you dream of having _fun _with?"

"And that is non of your business, Draco."

"Do you really think I would ask if it was? One doesn't seem to find their own business interesting."

"Nowadays, no one _has_ a life."

"Yeah, I agree… So, Hermione, you wanna play the game then?"

"What game?"

"Well… Truth or dare or what do they call it?"

"O-M-G! Look who wants to play a Muggle game! _Uncroyable_!"

"Ahem, was that French? I can speak French too. Comment cava?"

"Ta guele."

"AH! Gasp, gasp, gasp. Hermione Granger told me to shut up in _French_!"

"Lets play the game, or else you will start talking and blabbing and-"

"_Blah_."

"Oh not again, Draco. _Blah _yourself."

"Blah."

"Grrr… Okay, I have a batter idea. Truth or dare?"

"T-dare."

"Um… I dare you to put that bucket on your head and yell something disgusting."

"Eh. My hair. Bye-bye… Um… Err… "

"Ooh, it echoes. Say he-eello, Draco. Say he-ello."

"HEEEEEELLLO. HOLY MOLY SHKABOLY!"

"What was _that _Draco?"

"This needs serious cleaning! Okay, lets get over with it. What should I say? Something disgusting… My, Granger, you might not have a good imagination but when it comes to torturing me… Well, it stretches widely."

"Will you shut up and do your dare? You shall say… Hmm… I love watching… Snape take his shower!"

"WHAT! YOU DO!"

"What are you RETARDED? You stupid, freaking, quaking, rotten… YOU do! I mean, YOU say it! YOU!"

"Me. ME! Exactly, everything's about me. Absolutely _everything _of great importance, because I am so powerful and great. Because my family is so rich and because I am the only Malfoy heir who will rule the world and you'll be licking my shoes! It's because I am so evil! EVIL!"

"You sound very convincing with that bucket on top of your head."

"…"

"…"

"I LOVE WATCHING SNAPE TAKE HIS SHOWER!"

"I KNEW IT, MALFOY!"

"No you didn't. You invented it yourself."

"Oh. _Ohhhh…_"

"I've done my dare. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Um… Truth."

"Eh, you're no fun. Well, for some reason you changed your mind to dare. -GREAT!"

"What? I did not!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Did not, Draco!"

"How can you not remember what you have done? Amnesia issues?"

"Ok, _fine_. I choose dare. Huh-huh-ha-ha. Stop poking me!"

"There, there, no need to worry that much. Well… I dare you to dance tango with the mop."

"Huh… ha… huh… Oh, crap. Grr, Malfoy… Okay. Someone give me a beat or some melody."

"Um. No, that has to be done by you too. Teehee…"

"I'm gonna cry now. Okay, _fine_, I'll try to do it. Where's the freakin' mop? Ooh, it's soft!"

"That's my hair, bloody hell. You just messed my gorgeous, perfect hair up!"

"It's so soft… Hmm… Almost like silk… But it stinks. The bucket had indeed worked for its evil intentions. Now you'll always have the impression you're standing in a toilet. Or sitting on it. Eww."

"WHAT? Excuse me! My hair does _not _smell of toilets! Shut up and do your dare, will you?"

"Okay, okay. So… um… Ta-da. Ta… eh."

"You suck at this."

"What am I supposed to do, _Draco_? Sing opera or something!"

"That would definitely make me paralyzed. And ruin my hearing. And give me nightmares."

"…Whatever. I'm actually glad you don't know anything about me."

"What don't I know? All I need to know is that you're an awful nerd. That's it."

"Whatever you say, ferret."

"Geek."

"Idiot. Just shut up now and let me finish this crap."

"Actually, I changed my mind. Let's hear you sing then."

"Hear _me _sing? What are you, mentally retarded?"

"Seems like we're about to find out which one of us, is here."

"No, I'll just stick to… ahem… tango. Ahem. Everybody prepared there?"

"Like, Wtf, mate?"

"TADA-PAPA-TA-PADA-DATA. Whatever, tango theme. LALA." -BANG-BANG-BANG-

"Thanks, darling. That was very emotional. Especially when you… fell oh-so-_elegantly_."

"Thank you, thank you everybody. Oh dude. My assssssss hurts."

"Well thatssssss niccccccccccccsssssssccce for you."

"Truth or dare, Draco?"

"Truth."

"All right… Let's see… Are you a virgin?"

"… WHAT?"

"Huh-ha. Well, if you don't answer, you'll have to do something then."

"OH MY GOD! Just _how _perverted are you? You have a hint in every sentence, I swear!"

"_Not _really, Draco. Well, considering that you aren't going to answer… You have to do something."

"Bet it's something _real _sick. _Again_. Nothing new, is there?"

"No. You have to say chicken in every sentence, inventing a rhyme. Whenever you talk to me."

"And if I don't?"

"I will blackmail you."

"Easily said, Granger, with what only?"

"I know _a lot _believe me. Or… I can tease you about your father, which you really don't like, do you?"

"Leave me alone, will you? And for how much time?"

"From now on till we get out of the closet? Or wait, no, that might be all night. Till I say so then."

"You are _so_ evil, Hermione. Chick-prick."

"Teehee…It's my turn to laugh!"

"…"

"So, how are you today, _Draaaaaco_? Tell me all about it."

"Stop smirking, freakin' chickn'. I will not give in. You sick-chick."

"Oh, really? Well, that sounds nice. Did you like the chocolate cake for dinner?"

"Someone save me NOW. I'm-Lickn'-a-Chickn'."

"I am sorry, what was that? You sound very enthusiastic, you know?"

"Sure, flippin'-chickn'"

"Or, you can just use an adjective with it, my darling."

"Humph… you freako chicken. Spazing whacko CHICKEN!"

"La-la-la. Blah-blah-blah. La-la-la-tra-la-la. Where's the rhyme?"

"AAHH! Chick-… Oh. Never mind."

"What? Hello, you forgot to say the rhyme? Chick-what? … Oh."

"Uh-duh, _oh_. Sometimes, Hermione, you're just so stupid, you glomp-chicken."

"Sometimes, you're just so annoying, Malfoy. I see no reason why you hate me anyways. I mean-"

"I told you, flippin'-chickn', I was just brought up that way. I can't change in a second, okay?"

"So you follow others and don't even have a mind for yourself? Are you as empty as a potato?"

"Huh? That was _weird, _you chicken. It's not my fault that I have no choice!"

"What? You don't have a choice? You're just afraid that they will haunt you later on!"

"I am not!"

"Chicken, Draco?"

"CHICKEN!"

"Good."

"I swear, you've got an obsession over chickens? What have they done to you, those poor creatures?"

"They resemble to you! HA!… You are so escaping the theme here. Tell me, Malfoy, are you afraid of your daddy then? Is that all he taught you to become a Death Eater?"

"No! Stop it, okay?"

"No, Malfoy. I just don't understand what is your problem. Why do you think that way?"

"Why would you care anyways? Never during these six years have you been concerned. So let me be!"

"It was you who was so stubborn! You hated us, didn't you? You said it! And now you just want to hide away behind the Death Eater's mask! What will it bring to you? More death, hatred and sadness! That's it! You aren't ready for this, no one is! Why should you be forced when you have a choice now? I just don't understand why you have to be a flipping _puppet_!"

"I am not a puppet! Stop it!"

"You are, look at yourself! There obviously isn't any sense in your head!"

"Stop… stop… it… Please!"

"…Draco?… Draco… I-I… Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far. Are… are you crying?"

"N-no!"

"Then why is my hand wet? Come on, Draco. Listen, I am sorry. Really sorry."

"You should be! And stop massaging my face!"

"Sorry. It's wet."

"And my hair, _Granger_."

"You're pissed, aren't you, Draco?"

"What am I supposed to do? I told you to stop, I hate when people say those things! I _hate _when people just talk without understanding, without having a clue what my life's about!"

"B-but…"

"And you don't know what it's about! You have never been where I am, you have never witnessed what I have! Not even Potter! I have been through so much and you are damn right, I am not ready for that! I can't face another wrong turn! What if they kill me and all the people I love?"

"You… I…"

"And all my life I've been the only person who had to represent the Malfoy's heir, being the bloody perfect Slytherin, hating all of you! Do you think I don't want a peaceful childhood? It's gone! And yet, I didn't even get what I wanted! And I-"

"Draco-"

"I _never _told anybody!"

"Draco-"

"And yet, nobody cared! And all I wanted to do, all I have been dreaming off, but I just _couldn't _have without ruining everything the Malfoys have created! Since I was f—! _eleven _years old, was this!"

"…Hmm!"

"…"

"…"

"And I know, Hermione, that this is the part when you get mad! I know that-"

"Draco!"

"This is the part when you slap me and tell me how terrible this is! That this is disgusting, that you _hate_ me, _detest _me! I know that that's the part, the final part, when everything's out!"

"Draco! Malfoy!"

"And now you can tell me all those horrible things!"

"DRACO!"

"_What_?"

"More!"

"… Oh…"

A/N: Now that was sweet, wasn't it? (Oh, ye, forgot, special kiss for my big sis she rules da world ;D) Hope you liked it and that's just another reason to **review! **;D I am expecting at least 40 reviews... waht d'ya think? ;D THANK YOU! till next chappy...

-Marianka :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! I am back with another chappy! Ok, sorry that it took me so long... I have my three STUPID ANNOYING exams back in Russia. I have holidays now, but you just CANNOT call this torture holidays, I play piano 24/7 and study music... well 24/7 as well. :D no, wait :( lmao Well, hope you enjoy and please make me happy and review! By the way, THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS I love you all! THank you, thank you, thank you:D

* * *

"Draco! Malfoy!"

"_What?_"

"More!"

"Oh… I… You…"

"Oh, come on, Draco. You're so damn vain; I wouldn't have expected this actually. You've gone all defensive now, that you've opened up. How… cliché, isn't that what they call it? What a breakdown, I can't even see the arrogance in your eyes anymore. Don't tell me you aren't as sure in yourself anymore, like you were about half-an-hour ago."

"I… No."

"Stop acting like a child and kiss me again, then."

"…Hermione? Are you sane?"

"Not since I met you."

"Well, I don't know about your feelings, but I am taking this seriously. Ever since I've met you, I haven't been sane. Just… that, I wasn't expecting you to… well… _not _reject me in some way."

"That would mean that you weren't sane ever since eleven years old. That's why I thought you were damn _weird. _I mean, who wears buckets in a closet in the middle of the night yelling to the whole world how much you _love _peeking into Snape's shower?"

"Just… Just you and me, Hermione."

"Oh. Yeah. That was fun. Even better than jumping off the plane with a parachute!"

"Granger, honestly, who would ever consider jumping off a metal _bird _with freaking flappin' wings, that are metal too by the way, with a piece of elastic material attached to your ass?"

"Well… Except that I have already thought about it. But freaked out right there and flew down on a broom."

"Talk about Gryffindor courage. Seriously, I don't find anything attractive in women that go off trying to murder themselves by associating with metallic… creatures!"

"_Malfoy_, plane's are _not _birds, okay? It's an object, just like a broom. And I bet you're so-o scared of it, I mean I can already imagine you on that thing. 'Oh-my-God, somebody _save_ me. I'm gonna piss my pants and jump off with my school bag instead of the _papa_chute.' Paranoia up your ass."

"Oh, shut it, _Mudblood_. I don't trust muggles, that's the whole point. I mean, I feel _dirty _just sitting there, when people freak out at the sight of such a common thing as a wand. And centaurs suck too."

"Umbridge looked pretty happy with her boyfriend this year at the Ministry. She has a baby that looks more like a freakin' deformed goat… And I am just ignoring your insults again, you stupid, pathetic, vain and spastic potato! You don't know just _how _annoying you are, _Malfoy._"

"First of all, I am not a _potato_. Second of all, you nerd, bookworm, I have no intention of stalking Umbridge. She has her own life even if it's a _goat _she's sleeping with. Or centaur. Whatever."

"I am _not _a stalker! I just know a lot. I am the normal-est person in DA whole world."

"Ooh, _sure_. Whatever you say, _Granger_. It's not even a word; normal-_est._"

"Looser."

"And just who taught you those horrible naughty, bad, bad words, tell me? Express yourself."

"I could… I would rather if you took that back. You confessed to me, looser."

"That means that it's your turn to confess. Oh, how I love soup-operas!"

"Draco, it's _soap_-opera, not _soup_. I swear, you don't know anything. It looks like-"

"Don't say the rest, Granger. You've become so mean lately, I feel like crying almost."

"Why, it _really _looks like you don't know anything. Not even how to pronounce things, I mean, honestly, Malfoy. You come from stone age, stuck with cavemen society and your imaginary world."

"You mean, stuck with YOU?"

"No. No, Draco, that's not what I mean. I meant that soon enough, you'd have amnesia and call Dumbledore, Dumblboobes. Umm, yeah. I'll shut up now."

"That would be nice. Very nice indeed."

"…"

"Nah, just kidding. Hermione… What I've done before… Um…"

"It's okay. Draco, I am impressed by your courage, that you managed to gather up and bring out your feelings to me. That was pretty damn brave of you. I appreciate that."

"But?"

"But what? No, Draco, I said that I… I mean. What girl wouldn't like you back?"

"A totally pathetic one, who wants to end her life being stalked and tortured?"

"Ok, I wasn't really expecting this kind of future."

"So basically, Granger, you're rejecting me."

"Well… not really. Oh whatever, I don't know. Just stop bothering me, will you?"

"But… I'm not that patient. I want to know."

"It's not like you _proposed _to me! Honestly, Draco, you get obsessed."

"Not my fault, Hermione! And please don't let your hands wander that far away form your sides. Or I might just as well think that you're trying to flirt with me. Aww, isn't that just cute?"

"Shut it. Your humor is getting worse, it's screwed up."

"Oh, look who's talkin' now! But I know that you like me, I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Just to check, you know."

"Oh. You're useless. But hey, I'm so scared of your plans. My knees are even shaking! SAVE ME."

"Your knees are shaking? Hmm…"

"Stop _feeling _me, Malfoy. Of course I know my legs are so perfect but you don't need to ruin them with your sticky, disgusting hands. I mean, come on, they're so dirty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Granger. Anyways, how about we settle on the second matter? You need someone to save you, so shall I be your beautiful prince on the white horse?"

"I doubt that you would resemble anything to a _beautiful _prince on a white horse. First of all, the horse would certainly be more beautiful than you. And to make the matter worse, I am highly suspicious of you saving me. You would rather torture me with your stupid, useless matters and questions than do anything _helpful _for once in your life."

"_Herrrrmione, _would you rather I leave you here all alone to suffer all the horrible silence and madness by yourself? I mean you certainly enjoy my company, I just _know _you do."

"May I Avada Kedavra you?"

"… _No! _What am I? A masochist?"

"I don't know, Malfoy. God knows who the heck you are, or _what _exactly you are. You might be a freakin' mountain goat for all I know. Or some Japanese penguin. Disguised as a human."

"Shut up, honestly. God made no mistakes when he created me. I am the perfect example for all humans. And you, excuse of a woman, should not doubt it at all."

"Excuse of a woman you say? Well, Mr. Perfect Ass, I would rather _die _than be like you. Ha!"

"Then die. Ha!"

"Malfoy, you're so self-conscious and paranoid that when you pass someone and you see them with their mouth open you're so sure that she or he is blabbing how wonderful you are! And they're probably just munching their lunch."

"Well, you are such a bookworm that every time that you pass, I can smell book dust."

"And you are so vain, that you probably think every song's about you."

"You, Granger, are such a teachers' pet that soon we'll have an orgy with you in the middle."

"Oww, man, real bad mental image. It's you who's always so flirty with every girl. You're so damn perverted!"

"And it's you who's always so oblivious to others. The only things you notice are books."

"Malfoy, I am very observant for your information!"

"Cut the bullshit and go read a book before those letters run away from such a retard like yourself."

"You sound very, very interested in me though. Only five minutesbefore I found out that you fancy me. _Now _I can blackmail you."

"Blackmail me into what?"

"That's a treat of me. I think I shall choose that by myself, it's quite amusing, this part."

"You're so evil… (…) I wonder just how much time it takes them to find us in four hours!"

"How _much_ time it takes them to find us in _four_ hours? Well, darling, that certainly makes sense. Just as though I was saying, the butter is so buttery."

"Well, that _is _so funny, Hermione."

"I know right? For you, Slytherins, it's hard, seeing that you have one brain cell for the entire house to share."

"Well, no it isn't. Funny was when Blaise told me I was _fat_."

"Malfoy, you have less fat then a mummy."

"That's what I mean!.. Hey, what?"

"Nothing, my darling. You're just so stupid."

"I am not stupid!"

"Hum, Hello, I'm your roof. Malfoy, you're as miserable as a psycho."

"Oh, you're so dead."

"Oh, you shan't even spend time with me before I die!"

"What else did you expect, Granger? A _romantic _trio, you me and the moon?"

"More like, give me some water, I'm so hungry that I don't even have anywhere to sleep. Hint-hint."

"Yeah, well, I don't have any water, or a cure for your hunger. Of course, I can arrange a nice spot for you to sleep on… My shoulders look quite nice, don't they?

"Actually, they don't."

"…"

"Why, you are a silent as salmon under water. What's up your ass, Malfoy?"

"Nice question. I would rather not study biology in a closet, thank you."

"What would you rather study, then? How to torture an innocent student? How to harass innocent shrimps! And don't you quirk your eyebrow at me, Malfoy. OR smirk."

"Nah… I would teach someone how to _kiss _properly."

"Oh!"

"Granger, you're so… impossible. Seriously, I bet you've never tried French-kissing."

"…"

"Oh, no! She doesn't even know how to do that, and tell me! She's sixteen years old!"

"Tell me, Malfoy, why are you talking to yourself? Or do you have a date with the wall?"

"I am surprised and gone under shock… Do you want to learn though?"

"Not with you, no."

"Why, you're strangely nice today, aren't you? I bet you don't know how to kiss at all."

"I do!"

"Then show me, Granger. Come on."

"Not with you, you idiot."

"Then you certainly don't know how to kiss."

"I do!…"

"…"

"See?"

"Is that all the Eastern passion, my dear? A peck on the lips? How erotic!"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I bet you're just trying to provoke me into kissing you, because I _don't _want to. You wont win a woman that way. You're eternally frozen, as cold as a fridge! A woman will turn rotten next to you. Oh, Malfoy, Malfoy…"

"Eh, Granger, Granger…"

"Malfoy, you're just another perverted jerk! I see those people from three hundred kilometers without a telescope."

"It's because your eyes are like telescopes. They stick to the books and fall out."

"Ha-ha! I am totally L-M-A-O."

"What the hell?"

"Laughing my ass of, Malfoy."

"Well, that's such a _shame_. One petty and annoying ass less in this pitiful world."

"My ass is not annoying. _You _are, and you're so sure of yourself. After three minutes of talking with you I feel ready to blow up the whole hallway or throw a bomb in your face. A dung bomb at that. Suits you quite nicely, by the way."

"And after four hours of being stuck with me?"

"… Let me think. I am going mad..?"

"There's no way you can become even madder, Hermione. That would be… quite impossible already."

"Will you stop stomping on my shoes or what? I may as well… do that to you!"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch! Malfoy, you wear army gear? Whoa, how brutal! What is it, the mirror of your soul; shoes or eyes? Eh-hey! What if both of them at the same time?"

"Nah, eyes on shoes would look rather… uncomfortable and very, very sad."

"That's a right symptom of your madness, dearest Draco."

"Ha. Mad! Hermione, wasn't it you talking to Weasel about the Muggle invention, compouter? And you, poor, poor girl were left alone to find the 'space' button. I feel sorry for you."

"First of all, Draco, it isn't compouter, but computer. Second of all, I bet you anything, you don't even know what the heck is a 'space' button. For your information, it's a button to commit suicide by flying out, into the Space… Not really… And why were you listening to our conversation? What are you, a stalker? Don't go eves dropping, it's not cool. Okay?"

"Tell me what's cool and what isn't. Tell me _all _about it, Hermione."

"I am cool, you are not. All of you men are the same, look anywhere you like. You think you are a revolution? Look at Harry. All about sport, 'I passed the ball… I scored… Blah-blah-blah.' On the other hand, with others it's easier. Look at Ron; the only way to make him forgive you is to touch his muscles and say: 'wow'! He'll melt like Santa Claus on a trip to Egypt!"

"No really? What am I like then?"

"With you… One needs to tell you that you look good not less than seven times. But once one tells you that, you giggle and, run off to another date with some other vain girl. Then, of course, all of you men built a circus and become total morons."

"I do not giggle! And we're not morons! Look at yourself, you women! You never understand what one's thinking of! She might be smiling to you to get your money, or she might organize a scandal because she's so 'in love' with you. How can we ever understand you?"

"That's different. You don't understand because it's not for your level of intelligence."

"Oh shut up, Granger. Honestly."

"When you'll understand, send me the message on the wings of love, dear."

"Ha-ha. I am dying of laughter. _Dead._"

"I wish… I dream… I wish and dream…"

"What, you see me in your dreams? Ooh, naughty, naughty Hermione!"

"Yeah, I see you… slowly approaching me… with a sexy smirk on your face… And you lean to me… And I twist your neck and you _die_. And then I wake up with a smirk on _my _face. Wake up in sweat and a big, big grin."

"What a nightmare."

"You _are_, Malfoy."

"No, the fact that you wake up with sweat. Beh. I mean, I know that you see me in your dreams… But that graphic? I would call it obsession, Hermione. A clear obsession with me."

"Oh, it's always you. Everything's about you."

"I know right?"

"Hmm. Absolutely everything. My life is screwed up? Malfoy. An earthquake in Africa? And here as well, Malfoy had to appear somewhere along the lines of guiltiness."

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant that, look. Every person in Hogwarts is crazy about me."

"It's because you're so irri-"

"-esistable. I know, thank you, Hermione."

"-tating."

"Cut that part, it wasn't in the scenario."

"Too bad that it's true, isn't it? (…) One. More. Time. You step on my shoe. And you are. Dead. Stop it. You're acting like a child, seriously."

"You don't like children?"

"You tell me that, you drastic flu? I _adore _children. But in three ways: in cooked, baked and sleeping states. Children are the poisonous mushrooms of our lives."

"Nice comparison. I agree, though. They should keep them in electrified cages."

"Malfoy, imagine. You were a kid once too. You weren't kept in a cage!"

"Yeah, but before putting me into one, you should have tried catching me. I was as fast as a mad cockroach. Oh, yes, also a nice comparison, isn't it?"

"It suits you perfectly! Applause! I think we're both going mad. It's four o'clock in the morning."

"How do you know, Hermione? I thought you didn't have a watch!"

"I was counting the seconds."

"What?"

"Duh, Malfoy, what do you think. I actually do have a watch, found it in my pocket just now."

"Um, where's my cloak?"

"I have it on me. You can have it, though. I think that's your watch too."

"I'm just kind of cold… I think I caught a flu. My nose's blocked. Damn, it's all your fault, Granger."

"That's because your nose refuses to smell anything disgusting. I mean, your mouth's just too close to your nostrils. I feel almost sorry for you. But, that would be _retarded _wouldn't it?"

"_Charming… _I am only afraid that it isn't flu. It must be the love flu."

"What the hell's that?"

"It's when you catch a flu and fall in love with a random person… At-chu!"

"Ah! Aaaahh! Get away from me!.. But this flu, is it even curable?"

"Well, you can get rid of it in about seven days with potions and special treatment. And about a weak without."

"Oh. Well, let's just hope it's neither of the said."

"Hermione, I am sick… I am dying… Will anyone save me? Cure me?"

"Stay away from me, whacko. I just _knew _you were ill in every sense and meaning of the word!"

"Hermione, you're impossible."

"I am amazing, am I not?"

"Of course, whom are we talking here about? Of course _I_ am wonderful."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. You're cute in every meaning and sense of the word… except the normal and straight one, of course. But seeing that only a suicidal person would state that-"

"-You will shut up… won't you? So, Hermione, you're quite suicidal aren't you?"

"Put me in brackets, you, free gift from Hell."

"You know, am I really the only one who manages to think about getting out of here at the same time as talking to you? I mean, look, we're stuck in a closet and all."

"_No way_, Malfoy. Who told you _that_?"

"Ha-ha. I am only asking what are we to do."

"Oh, For God's Sake, the poison is on my table, is it that hard to get it yourself?"

"I knew you were suicidal. Completely mad, aren't we?"

"Well, you are."

"You made me, Granger. It's your entire fault! The next time I see you walking down the corridor I'll make sure I have a Kalashnikov with me, so before stepping out of a classroom I'd be calm and sure of not being whacked with a barbeque stick. Merci."

"No way in Hell! You would use a muggle invention, I will have one leg in the grave."

"I will miss you terribly, Granger. What a pitiful loss it would be."

"You would be the first one to jump the champagne bottle at my funeral."

"Indeed… At least, for once in your life, you would cause me happiness."

"I doubt it, Malfoy. Even when I'm dead I'll make sure I'll haunt you. Forever… and ever…"

"Stop freaking me out, Gryffindork. The only thing you need here are: a black suit and white slippers."

"You could arrange that. And before dying I'll make sure I'll poison you, hex you, and then you'll die (hopefully). Then I'll awaken you, hex you again and buy you a pink grave with my photograph on it."

"What a nightmare. Then, I'll certainly make sure to fly away on my broomstick before your miserable brain can register anything or even think of a convenient hex. You have no talent for flying."

"Oh, but I need to fly so-o much, Malfoy, that I am going to turn myself into a flying pig and flap my useless wings around in my fruitless attempts of flying. _Sure._"

"There's something called a _broomstick._ I bet you don't even have one."

"No. Not a broomstick, not even a mop. I thought you gave those out to cleaning ladies."

"Oh whatever, Granger. You don't understand the art of flying, nor Quidditch at all."

"Is Quidditch really all you can talk about to a beautiful young lady?"

"Who told you were beautiful? Advertisement: the clear development of industry. Duh."

"Why, isn't it so wise and nice of you, Malfoy. It's a common rule for you to be rude to a lady, or what? Seriously, the world's too cruel. It's horrible. Doughnuts are produced without holes… True gentlemen are dying out like mammoths."

"I wouldn't say so, no. If women think they should be more independent and be respected in the same way as men, I am not surprised men prefer to stay away from these… whatever they are."

"It's called feminism. Nothing bad, Malfoy, if you really think of it. But to say the truth, I still prefer men carrying my language or taking my coat off instead of doing it all by myself."

"One thing that we both find wrong. One similarity between both of us."

"The rest, we're so different."

"Like beauty and the beast, Granger. Like, everybody _knows _who exactly is the beauty here."

"Of course everybody knows. Who would ever doubt it?"

"Thank you, Granger, thank you."

"For what? I am only stating that I am indeed the beauty."

"What are you implying, huh, Granger?"

"I mean, even you must agree. You _love _me don't you?"

"I do not!"

"Then, take your confession back. You kissed me, Malfoy."

"Well. I thought it was a mop."

"Oh, how romantic. Some has a tissue? Let's all cry together."

"Ready? One… two… three… Go!"

"… Malfoy, are you crying again?"

"I am not, Granger, don't worry. I just, still, think we should face the issue of getting out of here."

"I think so too. But, well, I'll leave that to you, as you were the one saying: 'Oh! I am so powerful! I will rule the world, and all of you will bow down to my feet at my mercy! I am so evil!', with a bucket on top of your head."

"Touché."

"… You know, Malfoy, you aren't that bad."

"_Everybody _knows that. But yeah, Granger, you aren't that bad yourself."

"Okay, just don't stare at me that way… You're staring at me as though I am a piece of good, tasty meat. Or-r… vegetable… You-u know, Malfoy… Just stop staring, will you? You're not in a museum, stop ogling. I have this feeling that anytime, you'll grab my wrist and start whispering to yourself: 'ooh, my _precious_'… Malfoy, do I look like a vanilla cake with legs to you?"

"No you look like a very rotten _vegetable_ with very, very wicked legs. Nah, just kidding… But, it's the second time you compare yourself with a vegetable. There's something wrong with you."

"It's a cureless malady of madness. A person can't be stuck with you in a closet and stay sane, it's physically, mentally, whatever you want, but it's clearly impossible."

"Well, considering that it's _you_, no, Hermione, it's impossible. You cannot really compare yourself to anybody else, now, can you? I mean, honestly, you're so… special."

"I am. I am very, very unique."

"Yes, my special child, you're indeed quite _unique_. So unique that it scars me enormously."

"Stop sounding smug, Malfoy. Better close your mouth before I shove a mop down your throat."

"Oh! How dreadful! I think I'll put my mouth to better use then…"

"Hmm! Mmaalllfhhmm…"

"…"

"…"

"That's what you meant, right, Hermione?"

"You need serious kissing lessons. Come here!"

"Oomph!"

"…"

"…"

"Oh dear, we'll have to work hard if you want any progress in this business."

"Freaking hell! Granger, so you _do _know how to kiss!"

* * *

A/N: I promise LOADS and LOADS of fluff in the next chappy. I think it shall finish with chapter 5... What do you think? OR do you want more! HUH? lmao tell me what you think and please review! I'll love ya forever. No promises though :D lmao HAVe fun everybody and have.. a good day:D (Ps- wish me luck, ahh my knees are shakkkyyyy :D) Untill next time!

-Marianka


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _Well, here's the chappy! I wrote it _very _early in the morning, so deal with my poor attempts at humor. :D

* * *

**Stuck with YOU!**

**Chapter 5**

"_Freaking hell! Granger, so you do know how to kiss!"_

"I told you so."

"Yeah… I mean… _yeah._"

"Malfoy, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Well..."

"What?"

"Um… Yeah."

"_What, _Malfoy?"

"I _have,_ fine!"

"Stop screaming into my ear!"

"Then, stop teasing me!"

"Then you have to stop mocking me!"

"Granger, I wasn't mocking you! I was teasing!"

"Fine. Then stop teasing me."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Well fine then!"

"Okay, _fine _Malfoy!"

"I know I'm _fine _baby!"

"Where did that come from? Who convinced you again?"

"In what? That I'm fine? Well, _fine, _then I'm not fine! Fine?"

"Deal, Mafloy, whatever."

"You're just being all defensive again. Just because we kissed…"

"What are you muttering there?"

"Nothing… I just said that just because we kissed now you're acting all defensive…"

"What are you mumbling to yourself, Malfoy? I told you, I'm not a troll – I don't have two meter ears."

"I just said that when you act defensive – we should start kissing!"

"_What?_"

"Uh. Sorry, that's not what I wanted to say."

"Thank God. I thought-"

"You can think? I'm amazed for the hundredth time this evening."

"You can count?"

"Don't mock me, Granger, I warned you."

"Then don't tease me."

"Fine!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"And you were supposed to invest a plan, invent something to get us out of here… genius. Weren't you the one who was the greatest of all? Weren't you the one who got me dancing tango with a mop? Weren't you the one who confounded my knee with the wall and told me _I _was wrong?" 

"Hermione."

"What? And wasn't I the bookworm without imagination?"

"Well, yes, partly."

"Idiot, that's not in the scenario."

"Well, me becoming the absolute perfection wasn't written there either, you know… it's just something that happens-"

"When your daddy can pay… blah-blah-blah. And when your daddy will load Dumbledore with half his fortune next year, which will be concealed beyond the papers of the screenplay too, we'll see you as a Head Boy."

"I should be Head Boy anyways. And I should be able to represent the school."

"No, _I _should."

"No, I'm a guy."

"No, but I'm a girl, you should leave ladies go first."

"To have them destroy the reputation of the school? No, I have much more experience."

"No, _I _do, on the contrary. _I _have been through much more business than you have, in this castle."

"But I am known to be the leader – I am one amongst my fellow students."

"So what? I'm definitely wiser!"

"Really? Well I have the power and strength to cope with the job."

"What, you can handle the fatigue after the endless calculations of two plus two? _My _opinion, Malfoy, is always the most precious at Prefects' meetings."

"Well, partly because you're the only one blabb- talking during those meetings."

"And the only one doing the job properly as well!"

"Oh, honestly, what are we arguing about? It will be Dumbledore choosing the Head Boy and Girl, not us."

"Still, I believe I have the right to have the possibility to represent the school next year."

"Go ahead… I _really _do not care who should become one – I am only stating my opinion on who merits the post best."

"_Sure, _Draco. You just _don't give a damn._"

"I don't. It's you who's always so obsessed with school, frowning all the time."

"I smile at least sometimes. You always _sneer _at people as they were the last piece of-"

"Don't swear-"

"-on Earth. Have you ever tired smiling?"

"Well yes, I have, actually... It was a really rainy day, and the sky was dark with heavy clouds... And then I looked at the grass and I thought, God - this grass is disgraceful; then I looked at our castle and I said, God - it's so _ugly. _Then I looked at the sky and thought to myself: what an idiotic sky! Then an idea came to my mind. Maybe that dreadful day someone, somewhere, is going to drop dead. And then... I just _had _to smile."

"Malfoy? Was it the day when the ponds started to smell like rotten egg?"

"_Very funny._"

"Sadist... OUCH! Why'd you poke me? That hurt!"

"Well, you called me a sadist."

"That only proves me right- Ah! Stop! I was only joking!"

"You joked... I laughed. There you go."

"Bastard."

* * *

"Don't giggle, Hermione, I'm serious." 

"Kiss me there again then…"

"No, you're too sensitive on the neck."

"Does a lady have to beg?"

"But, Hermione, you're ticklish!"

"Really? When did you notice that?"

"When you started wheezing into my ear!"

"Wheezing? _Wheezing_? Get off me!"

"I'm not on you!"

"Yes, yes you are. Get off!"

"Hermione. Oh, pah-lease…"

"Shut up."

"Hermione…"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Don't you start, Malfoy." 

"Don't be mad at me… Come on."

"Only if you come _off_."

"…"

"No, don't touch me."

"You've got such a bad personality! You're so spoiled!"

"Oh look who's talking, Draco _Malfoy_!"

"At least I'm not all pissed."

"You should be a gentleman not a brat like you usually are."

"I'm not even close to one. I had the best education from birth. I've been brought up to be a gentleman."

"Hardly believable. You're selfish, vain and spoiled; a bully."

"Every person has a percentage of that in their blood."

"Then we're completely different. Absolutely. We're never meant to be."

"Not like I'm asking you to be my wife!"

"You would never. We would break the chapel into pieces before the ceremony would even begin."

"I'm not even asking you to spend the rest of your life with me. I'm just asking for another kiss."

"Should I be like Susan Boones and tell you God doesn't allow us to be together anymore?"

"Uh… Not again…"

* * *

"So, you're definitely not talking to me?" 

"…"

"Not even a no or yes?"

"Would that make you happy?"

"Depends on the answer… Damn! You're talking! Hermione, turn around, please."

"…"

"_Herrrrrrrmioneeee_…"

"No."

"Can I apologize to you properly?"

"No."

"Can you at least listen to my excuse of a sorry?"

"No."

"…Can I hug you then?"

"_No._"

"Do you know how to say anything else apart from: No?"

"…Yes."

"There. Yes. So I can hug you?"

"…Well…"

"Can I really?"

"…No."

"I'm miserable. I'm going to hang myself. No, I'm going to drink poison. No. I'm going to hang myself, take a pistol and posoin myself just in case. If, of course, our dinner wasn't poisoned already."

"..."

"Oh, come _on. _Let's just talk?"

"..."

"I wont even ask you to marry me."

"Really? Is there anything else to talk about?"

"Yes, Hermione!"

"What? Of your supply of hair gells?"

"Well... I don't use hair gells anymore, if you haven't noticed. I simply ran out."

"Oh My Goodness! Let's call the press conference!"

"The press conference wont come, believe me. The last time they had an interview with my Daddy, they ran out with flaming arses; they don't know with whom their dealing; one of 'em was just lucky he came in a form of a ghost."

"You people are so arrogant."

"Excuse me, do you even know who my Dad is? Do you know who you're talking with?"

"What are you talking about, man; it's the first time I see you, Mister Malfoy."

"Well, my Daddy was a noble man. And I am to become just like him."

"You... you said, you didn't want to follow his footsteps..."

"He gave me a whole fortune. Thanks to him, my reputation is so."

"Yeah, _thanks _to him. Out of a little cutie, he made you a hormone maniac, who pokes girls in dirty, dark closets."

"Well... he's my _dad _you know."

"My dad never gave me a fortune to spend. He was indifferent to my reputation outside his little world of business."

"But here you have a great reputation."

"I don't, Draco. You know who everyone calls me here."

"But you're so _different _from all those people out there. They never come to think beyond material things, and you... You're... You're just different."

"As in prominent?"

"No. I wouldn't say so... People stand out with their bright clothes, with their bright appearences; they hide you in the shroud of people, but they don't get to see the _real _you. You're a true star to ones that are close to you and they do right to treasure you as they do now. But to the crowd, you're one of the distant, typical stars on a dark night. On that one day, your perfect day - you'll be brighter than anyone on this planet."

"..."

"Hermione?.. Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no... I... just... no one ever... ever told me this."

"I... Sorry, I really didn't mea-"

"Thank you for those words."

* * *

"And here, and here… and behind your ear…" 

"Hahaha… Draco!"

"And on your cheek… they're so soft, your cheeks. And your skin's so tender, almost like baby's fingertips…"

"..."

"And your lips, they're so pink and sweet… and your eyes… Your eyes. They're the most beautiful I've ever seen!"

"Thank you."

"And your voice is so delicate… and this closet is so stuffy… I'll have a cough tomorrow."

"That's off point. You're supposed to be romantic, remember?"

"Yes, I remember… your voice… your voice… (kiss) is so delicate… (kiss) did I tell you that already?"

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't… I've got a perfect memory."

"Yes me too. Continue."

"What was I saying?"

"Do you have a recorder with the same phrases so you can remember what you invented?"

"What's a recorder?"

"Oh, leave it. What about my neck?"

"It's ticklish… (kiss) And it now has a love bite on the right side…"

"And another mark as well. When you poked me with a metallic BBQ stick."

"Did I tell you your eyes look like sweet honey when you look at a source of light? Or how they darken when you get cross? Or how they lighten and narrow beautifully when you smile?"

"N-no…"

"And your smile makes me want to live the rest of the day… gives me hope. You don't smile that often…"

"I d-don't?"

"(Kiss) and your eyelashes are so long and black... I absolutely love them."

"Thank you…"

"And when you read, your eyebrows make a light frown, and one strand of hair always falls on your front. Usually, you fiddle with it…"

"Do I?"

"And when you dream in class, your eyes become heavy and oblivious – sometimes I can almost see a hint of vulnerability in them."

"Draco… how did you study me so well?"

"Because… because… I…"

"You…?"

"I… like to observe… pretty things."

"Pretty _things_? You consider me as a pretty thing?"

"No, no, no! I… I meant that-"

"You meant that…? No, really, tell me, I'm _so_ interested that my head is falling off."

"I didn't mean to say I like to observe just any pretty girl, it's just that I like observing - and you're... I... just confused myself."

"And me too, by the way."

"I really meant to say that you're-"

**BAM!**

"The door-"

"Shh-"

"But the door just-"

_"Hermione? Are you in there?"_

"Harry?!"

"_She's in there!"_

"Your hero arrived, hasn't he, Granger?"

"The door!"

**BAM!**

"'Herm! What are you doing-... Malfoy?"

"Potter. Oh, look who is here. Weasel darling."

"Herm? What are you...?"

"Well, I and _Draco-_"

"_Draco_? You mean Malfoy?"

"She means _Draco _you dumbf-"

"Draco, please."

"What? Potter just _desires _to insult me-... why did Weasel just fall?"

"Oh God. Ron? Harry, Ron fainted!"

"All because of you, Malfoy, you piece of-"

"_Boys_!"

"Malfoy, why the hell did you lock Hermione in the closet?"

"I didn't. We had a date."

"If she was to come on a date with you, she'd have taken her wand, and a gun with her, not her slippers, for God's Sake!"

"Potter-"

"Harry, Draco, _please. _I _did _have a date with Draco, but he knows I'd rather marry a troll than himself."

"_Herm, what?"_

_"Granger, what?"_

"Oh, God... Leave me alone."

"Potter, it's because of you-"

"It's because of _you, _Malfoy."

"_Mien Liebe_-"

"Weasel's talking German."

"Oh, leave me alone..."

_

* * *

_

(two weeks later)

"'Mione, we've been meeting for ages in these random places. Don't you think it's time to come out?"

"..."

"..."

"Ohh... You're such a good kisser, Draco."

"Please, can we become a normal couple? No one cares about us in this Godforsaken place anyway."

"Well , we should, perhaps..."

"We really should. I hate these dark classrooms and those dirty closets. We should be able to walk down the corridors holding hands, and not giving a _damn _about anyone else."

"You're so romantic."

"And you know I love you, 'Mione."

"I... I love you too, Draco."

**End

* * *

**

A/N: I agree, this is a random story. I really felt like I was trying to untangle myself from the crazy rampage, like in a jungle of thoughts. I am _terribly _sorry for _such _a long wait.

Plus, I've started a new story! Check it out:D

Anyway, to conclude this all, I'd like to say that it was a pleasure to write, because I got so much support from you lot. Thank you! (And if you have any suggestions, perhaps you'd like a sequel?, I'd be more than happy to do it!) I know, this has been very slow at updating, and very weird, at times, in the content - but I loved writing it - and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Thank you:D


End file.
